


Dans la tête du Numéro 1

by PlaygroundsTroublemaker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, je pense surtout écrire du style "Noir" de gangster etc, on fait ce qu'on peut, pas sûr si je vais faire de la romance dans cette fic, pas très serieux, premier poste, à voir
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaygroundsTroublemaker/pseuds/PlaygroundsTroublemaker
Summary: Itchy est accueilli gracieusement dans un bâtiment rempli de drôles d'hommes qui se retrouve chaque soir au bar. Devenant ami, enemi, ou plus, avec chacun d'entre eux, Itchy découvre l'envers du décor de ce mystérieux bar, et les manigances du propriétaire de l'immeuble.
Kudos: 1





	1. Un réveil soudain

Un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu’un frappait directement à l’intérieur de son crâne,résonnait dans l’habitacle. Le capharnaüm parvint à le secouer, et une grimace prononcée était la première chose exprimée suite à son réveil. Assis au siège conducteur de sa voiture, Itchy était tombé de fatigue, sans s’en rendre compte, jusqu’au plancher, où étaient allongées ses jambes dans une position fort peu agréable. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent, et la lampe torche de l’homme qui l’avait sorti de sa sieste surprise lui agressa la rétine, comme un flash d’appareil photo à bout portant ; refermant les yeux aussitôt, Itchy plaça son bras en protection oculaire, et se redressa sur son siège. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre coulissante de sa portière et, avec la même grimace que précédemment, ordonna, avec une voix cassante digne de quelqu’un éveillé depuis seulement quelques instant, d’éteindre la lampe torche. L’homme appuya avec tant d’énergie sur le bouton qu’il aurait pu recharger les batteries de la lampe, brisant le plastique ainsi que le bouton d’un seul coup de doigt.

« Désolé l’ami ! Je ne voulais pas t’embêter trop tard, mais puisque tu ne venais pas je suis venu te chercher.  
\- Plaît-il ? »

Itchy demanda poliment après avoir observé le mastodonte se tenant près de la voiture. Un homme de près de deux mètres, d’une carrure intimidante et d’une stature bien trop importante à son goût. L’homme s’était penché vers la fenêtre et était donc plié en deux, son visage très proche de la portière.  
« Vous êtes le nouveau locataire n’est-ce pas ? Notre nouveau camarade de bâtiment, n’est-ce pas ? Demanda-t’il.  
\- Je pense que oui, répondit Itchy, détournant le regard le plus loin possible de l’homme. Ses yeux se portèrent rapidement sur son tableau de bord : 4h13. Je me suis garé ici mais j’ai dû m’assoupir. »  
Itchy déverrouilla la portière et sorti, tendant sa main au mastodonte. Il semblait bien plus grand que dans la voiture, près de quarante centimètres de plus que Itchy, et son regard grave ne lui présageait rien de bon. Sa main fut serré d’une façon étonnamment délicate, et après que l’homme l’ai lâché, il partit en direction d’une grande bâtisse, la seule qui était presque entièrement allumée. 

Itchy reprit ses esprits. Il était ici pour s’installer dans cet immeuble qu’un ami lui avait conseillé. Un loyer plus que modeste, un appartement en bon état, un voisinage qui lui plairait certainement. Il venait de quitter le domicile familial pour commencer sa vie dans une plus grande ville, où il pourrait faire des rencontres, des amis, des études. Alors qu’il entra avec le géant dans le hall, Itchy tendit l’oreille : il pouvait entendre émaner depuis la cage d’escalier une grande variété de bruit. Le son d’un piano retentissait dans le bâtiment, accompagné par deux instruments à corde, qu’il qualifia de violon et contrebasse. Deux hommes se disputaient un peu plus bas dans les étages, alors que dans un autre appartement on pouvait entendre deux personnes vociférant à propos d’un minuteur qui ne s’arrêtait pas. Enfin, il pu entendre un coup de feu, tiré depuis ce qu’il pensait être le dernier étage. Itchy passa quelques minutes à écouter toutes ses interactions, car un autre bruit l’empêchait d’être concentré. Il tourna la tête pour observer la pièce, et la leva pour voir la cage d’escalier : les murs étaient couverts de centaines d’horloges, toutes arborant un style différent, mais elles avait toutes un point commun, elles étaient toutes peintes en un vert qui rappela à Itchy ses meilleurs moments passés autour d’une table de billard. Il commença à gravir les marches de l’immeuble accompagné par le patient gaillard, qui le mena jusqu’à son appartement. La porte, peinte dans un jaune claire malaisant, arborait le numéro un, bien qu’étant au troisième étage. Ne laissant pas cette curiosité entravé son enthousiasme, il saisit la clé que le tendait l’homme et ouvrit immédiatement. 

Un appartement des années 20, avec un grand fauteuil en cuir, un canapé et un tapis qu’il ne saurait qualifié de bon goût, s’offrit aux pupilles du jeune homme. La décoration ne lui déplaisait pas spécialement, mais il admit qu’il aurait préféré une habitation plus moderne. Un rapide coup d’œil lui confirma qu’au contraire sa cuisine ainsi que sa chambre semblaient des plus ordinaires et actuelles. L’accompagnateur déposa ses valises à l’entrée.  
\- Tenez, vous avez failli les oublier dites donc ! Bon déménagement ! Lui souhaita l’homme avant de quitter la pièce et rejoindre un étage supérieur. Itchy laissa un long soupir s’échapper, rassuré de se savoir seul. Quel drôle d’énergumène, pensa-t’il. Il se doutait que tout les résidents de l’immeuble étaient de la même trempe, sur le plan de l’originalité en tout cas.  
Il s’assit dans son lit et ricana. Les hommes ici semblaient bien amusants, il savait que sa vie en communauté serait intéressante. Se considérant comme un homme de la nuit, des personnes actives à quatre heures du matin le réjouissaient, d’autant plus s’ils jouaient de la musique.  
S’étalant dans son lit, il bailla un instant et ferma les yeux, se laissant porter dans un sommeil profond et curieusement nécessaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bon c'est le premier chapitre, adapté d'un début de fanfiction que j'écrivais quand j'avais 14 ans. Il est sûrement pas de la même qualité que le reste de ce que j'écrirai, mais j'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira! C'est également ma première fic postée donc ça serait top d'avoir un peu de feedback de votre part, que ce soit en rapport avec l'écriture, mais aussi le look de la fic.


	2. Triple rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itchy rencontre de nouveaux voisins, et ne tombe pas sur les plus agréables.

Un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu’un frappait à l’extérieur de son crâne, le réveilla en sursaut. Itchy se jeta loin de son lit, tombant tête la première sur la moquette, dans un cri de terreur et de surprise.  
« - Du calme mon ami, c’est le voisin, déclara le bonhomme. Itchy se gratta la tête et se coiffa rapidement, puis se tourna vers l’homme. Un gaillard d’une stature bien moins importante que celui de la veille, se tenait au dessus du lit, penché au dessus de là où Itchy dormait.  
\- C’est vous qui étiez en train de me taper ma tête ? Demanda-t’il, toujours secoué.  
\- Oui exact. Je ne voulais pas hausser le ton, répondit l’homme d’une voix aussi monotone que lente.  
Itchy dû attendre la fin de la phrase tellement son interlocuteur prenait de temps. Il se leva et épousseta ses vêtements.  
\- Sortez de chez moi tout de suite. Dit-il alors qu’il pointait vers la porte d’entrée de sa chambre. »  
Le bonhomme s’exécuta, mais à une telle allure qu’Itchy pensait qu’il se moquait de lui. Sa lenteur lui permis cependant de cerner le personnage se tenant devant lui, car on ne pouvait qualifié son déplacement de marche. Après avoir demandé son nom au prétendu voisin, n’espérant même pas une réponse, Itchy scruta l’homme : de taille inférieure à la moyenne, il ne semblait pas en très grande forme physique, et les traits de son visage paraissait bien plus ancien qu’il ne l’était. Itchy supposa que sa vie au ralenti lui fit accéléré sa vieillesse, tout en riant discrètement dans sa main. « Doze. » répondit l’homme. Il était enfin sorti de la pièce, et Itchy entendit quelques minutes plus tard la porte de l’appartement se fermer. 

Itchy était prêt à sortir : son smoking à manches courtes, son pantalons à bretelles, et la chemise aux manches retroussées enfilés, accompagnés des plusieurs cafés ingérés durant la matinée. Il était près de midi lorsqu’il franchi le pas de la porte, et dès son pied en dehors de l’appartement, un minuteur retentit. « Ça alors, pensa-t’il, ces hommes font de la cuisine toute la journée ? » Il descendit les marches quatre par quatre pour suivre l’odeur qui se dégageait d’un des étages inférieurs. 

Il se tenait devant la porte qui diffusait un si délicieux parfum dans le bâtiment. Les nombres treize et douze étaient superposés, et Itchy remarqua qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre appartement à cet étage, il en conclut que les deux appartements avaient fusionnés. La porte était en effet d’une couleur violette et orange, chacune des planches de bois alternant entre les deux couleurs. Un autre minuteur s’activa, et une voix aiguë déclara :  
\- Eggs ! À la porte vite !  
Itchy haussa les épaules et approcha son doigt de la sonnette, mais avant qu’il ne puisse presser, la porte s’ouvrit, révélant un appartement coloré, de la peinture sur tout les murs, et des post-it sur tout les meubles, eux aussi couverts de peinture. L’homme regarda Itchy, s’interrogeant.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ! S’exclama-t’il, plissant les yeux comme si il y verrait plus clair ainsi. Lui aussi était couvert de couvert de peinture, d’un jaune clair malaisant, mais qui avait une drôle de texture. Itchy comprit, suite aux bruits de robot pâtissier, qu’il s’agissait de pâte à gâteau coloré. Les murs en étaient couverts également? Cette idée répugna Itchy, mais il souhaitait également rencontrer ses nouveaux voisins, aussi étranges soient-ils. Il tendit sa main vers le grand homme, certes moins grand que celui de la veille, mais toujours incroyablement grand, et s’annonça.  
\- Je suis Itchy, je vis maintenant au troisième étage de l’immeuble, ravi de vous connaître.  
\- Oui, on sait ! Cria le deuxième homme depuis la cuisine lorsque son batteur s’éteint.  
\- Oui, on sait, répéta le premier, en pointant vers la cuisine et levant les yeux au ciel comme si Itchy n’avait pas entendu. Ne t’en fais pas, poursuivit-il, il est un peu fou mais très agréable.  
\- J’en suis certain, bégaya Itchy en réponse à tant de confusion.  
Invité à l’intérieur, il franchit la porte et posa ses yeux sur le deuxième homme, plus imposant encore que son ami, qui entrait dans le salon depuis la cuisine. Lui était parfaitement propre, portant même un costume trois pièces orange sous son tablier de cuisine. L’homme apportait un gâteau avec un couteau, et lorsqu’il le posa sur la table, Itchy pu le voir : un gâteau haut de près de dix centimètres, couvert de crème blanche et de petites noisettes de chantilly tout autour, d’une couleur jaune. Dessus était écrit « Bienvenue Itchy, Sens toi chez toi ! ». Le premier homme l’assit dans une chaise et lui tendit une assiette, servie très rapidement par un coup de couteau puis de pelle à tarte de génie de la part de l’autre énergumène. Nerveusement, Itchy attrapa l’assiette et coupa d’un coup de cuillère une part du gâteau. Il avala et en repris une part, puis finit par engloutir toute la part goulûment.  
\- Comment vous vous appelez ? Et comment vous saviez que j’arrivais ? Demanda-t’il, repus mais toujours avide de réponses.  
Cependant, les deux se présentèrent : un s’appelle Eggs, l’autre Biscuits, mais alors que Itchy exprimait ses remerciements pour le gâteau, ils commencèrent à se disputer à propos de l’identité de chacun, disant que l’un était Eggs et l’autre Biscuits, alors que l’autre lui affirmait le contraire. Finalement, Eggs – ou Biscuits- fit taire son ami et répondit calmement que Itchy était endormi pendant plusieurs heures dans sa voiture la veille, alors ils avaient eu vent de qui il était. 

Après la plus longue heure de sa vie, Itchy annonça son départ, tandis que les deux continuaient à se disputer à propos de leurs noms au fil de la conversation. Sur le pas de la porte, les deux souhaitèrent une bonne journée au jeune homme et le plus grand des deux lui souffla « Tu es chez toi ici, sens toi bienvenu parmi nous ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quatre rencontres, plus que onze! Voire seize, mais c'est à voir. Comme au chapitre précédent, j'espère que vous aurez plein de feedback à me faire!


	3. Petite virée au bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itchy est invité par son ami Cans au bar du Felt, où il rencontre l'ensemble des locataires du bâtiment, sauf Snowman.

Itchy se reposait sur son lit, regardant le plafond. La tapisserie lui faisait penser à un plafond qu’il avait déjà observer, mais alors qu’il tentait de s’en souvenir, quelqu’un venait frapper à la porte. Il était neuf heures du soir, il pensait sortir dans les minutes à venir, mais quelqu’un semblait vouloir l’en empêcher, ou du moins c’est ce qu’il imaginait, tout en se servant une tasse de café supplémentaire, comme excuse pour faire attendre la personne toquant à sa porte. Il finit par ouvrir, puis recula soudainement : un homme gigantesque se tenait devant lui, si grand qu’il ne voyait pas sa tête. Cet homme ne pouvait probablement passer que très peu de porte sans se baisser, pensa-t’il. Mais alors qu’il ricanait de cette idée, l’homme se mit à parler, et Itchy reconnu sa voix. 

« - Bien le bonsoir l’ami ! Comment vas-tu ? 

Cans s’était baissé pour regarder Itchy dans les yeux, un sourire tout aussi gigantesque que son propriétaire sur son visage.

\- Ah Cans ! Bonsoir. Je m’apprêtais à sortir, que se passe t’il ?

\- Quelle coïncidence ! Vois-tu, je suis venu t’inviter à aller au bar avec moi et mes amis. Enfin, les gens de l’immeuble. La plupart sont déjà là-bas, ils n’ont pas grand-chose à faire de leurs journées de toute façon ! ajouta le gaillard en riant ouvertement. »

Itchy n’avait pas de plan et allait sûrement déambuler toute la nuit dans les rues si il partait tout seul, il accepta donc de suivre Cans. 

Cans lui parlait en chemin du bar : il se trouvait à seulement un kilomètre du bâtiment, donc chacun pouvait s’y rendre à pied. C’était un bar qui portait le nom du Felt, aux influences irlandaises, et qui avait pour particularités à la fois une scène compétitive de billard au niveau locale et un groupe qui venait jouer de temps à autre. Il précisa qu’il souhaitait emmener Itchy car le groupe se produisait le soir même. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, Itchy pouvait apercevoir l’enseigne du bar : deux queues de billard entre-croisées avec les quinze boules au milieu, avec « FELT » écrit en vert fluorescent en dessous du set de boules. Arrivé devant, il remarqua également que le bar jouxtant le Felt avait une enseigne similaire, mais qui semblait bien plus dangereux : deux couteaux entre-croisées recouvert par un paquet de cartes, avec pour inscription « Midnight Crew Bar ». Cans expliqua en riant que c’était un bar rival et qu’il tentait de voler la clientèle du Felt par tout les moyens, même les plus idiots. À en juger par sa façon d’en parler, Itchy était certain que Cans s’entendait bien avec les propriétaires de cet autre bar. 

Le géant poussa un battant de la porte pour laisser entrer Itchy dans le bar : il remarqua immédiatement que l’intérieur était dans un style similaire à son appartement, un style de bar de mafieux des années 1920. il entra prudemment et regarda autour de lui. Des hommes discutait au bar, pendant qu’un autre à l’air menaçant se tenait derrière le bar à nettoyer une pinte. Comme préciser par Cans plus tôt, Itchy pouvait observer plusieurs dizaines d’hommes se rassemblant autour des tables de billard, chacun plus concentrés que les autres, et avec une mine tellement dure qu’ils pourraient signer leur diplôme avec. Tous les murs étaient couverts d’une épaisse couche de feutre vert, comme s’ils étaient utiliser comme tapis de jeu. Les rideaux, les meubles, même les lumières avaient une teinte verte.   
Il aperçu un groupe d’hommes à l’air patibulaire passer par une porte au-delà du comptoir, vers ce qu’il imaginait être une pièce en arrière boutique. Il se tourna vers Cans en horreur :

« Ce bar est un repère de mafieux ?! Des gars louches sont entrés par là bas, on aurait dit des truands préparant un sale coup… 

Cans, riant à gorge déployée, posa sa main sur l’épaule du jeune homme. Pas d’inquiétude mon ami ! Tu comprendras dans quelques minutes. »

Itchy n’était pas spécialement rassuré, mais imagina que ça ne le concernait pas, et que tant que personne ne venait l’ennuyer, il n’avait rien à redire. Il rejoigna le comptoir et commanda une pinte, ne patientant que quelques instants avant de l’avoir. Les deux hommes qui discutaient près de lui avaient des voix très familières, et lorsqu’ils arrêtèrent de parler, Itchy se tourna vers eux : les deux hommes le fixaient. 

« Ah ! Itchy ! Te revoilà pour passer du temps avec nous je vois, commença Eggs. 

\- Super ! Ravi de te voir mon ami ! Poursuivi Biscuits.

\- Que peut-on faire pour toi ? Demandèrent-ils à l’unisson.

\- Bonsoir… répondit-il simplement. Pas d’inquiétude, je ne vous demanderai rien.

\- Nous allons très bien merci beaucoup ! »

Itchy ne pouvait dire si ils avaient mal entendu ou si ils lui reprochaient un manque de politesse. Dans tout les cas, comme pour le sauver de la situation, la lumière s’éteignit soudainement ; Itchy pensait que c’était la fin et que les mafieux allait ouvrir le feu, mais seul le rideau vert au fond du bar s’ouvrit, différents projecteurs lumineux éclairant la scène, où se trouvaient six hommes, dont un qu’il reconnaissait : Doze, l’homme qui s’était introduit dans sa chambre, se trouvait derrière un piano au fond de la scène. Proche de lui était un homme qui paraissait incroyablement intimidant derrière un set de percussions en tout genre, puis devant les deux se trouvait un autre type à l’air violent, accompagné au micro d’un gus qui lui, avait l’air très sympathique. Enfin, Itchy ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer les deux hommes jouant des instruments à cordes du groupe : un lascar de la taille d’un pylône électrique avec une contrebasse et un autre à qui il avait dû voler la soupe lorsqu’ils étaient enfants, portant quant à lui un violon. 

« The Last Quarters mesdames et messieurs. »

Tout le monde dans le bar se mit à applaudir, stoppant leur boisson, leur partie de billard, leurs éclats de rire ou leur bras de fer, avant d’être interrompu par des notes de contrebasse, suivi par un solo de la part du contrebassiste.

« Alors ? Ça te plaît ? Tu n’as plus peur ? Demanda Cans en riant, qui été revenu voir Itchy au bar avec un clin d’œil. Itchy comprit que les hommes qui avait disparu à l’arrière du bar étaient ces mêmes musiciens. 

\- C’est très agréable, souffla-t’il, mais fronçant des sourcils lorsqu’il croisa son regard avec celui de Doze. Ce dernier rata une note à ce moment là mais sembla se rattraper. C’est très morose comme musique je trouve, ça manque peut être de cuivres, tu ne pense pas ?

\- Tu crois ? Tu devrais en parler à Quarters après ça alors. »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le groupe avait terminé et quittait alors la scène sous des acclamations et des applaudissements. Itchy avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier la musique, et lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il avait l’impression d’avoir dormi plusieurs jours, mais il comprit vite que ce n’était pas le cas quand il entendit deux voix aiguës reprendre leur conversation à côté de lui. Il se levait du siège du bar en vacillant, avec sa pinte et cherchait une table avec des places, c’est alors que les musiciens revinrent de l’arrière du bar. Cans lui avait conseillé de parler à Quarters, et à en juger par le nom du groupe, c’était leur leader. Il s’approcha de l’homme qui avait l’air le moins dangereux à part Doze, imaginant que le chanteur le plus talentueux aurait été le boss. 

« Bonjour ! C’était vraiment très impressionnant comme vous pouviez chanter dans les graves comme dans les aiguës ! Très beau concert !

\- Merci beaucoup ! Mais remercie plutôt le bar de nous avoir accepter ici pour la… trentième fois de suite ? Quelque-chose comme ça. Le bonhomme lui souriait et lui tendait sa main. Je suis Sawbuck, chanteur depuis bien des années, ravi de te connaître.

\- Ah… ce n’est pas Quarters, je vais devoir parler à un de ces gars qui sont honnêtement flippants, pensa-t’il. Itchy ! Ravi de vous rencontrer ! se présenta-t’il. Excuse-moi, une connaissance m’a dit de parler à Quarters, qui est-il ?

Un main, bien plus petite que celle de Cans, vint se poser sur son épaule. 

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais lui parler, gamin ? Itchy tourna la tête vers l’homme qui lui parlait, pour découvrir le percussionniste du groupe. Son regard se porta vers la deuxième main de l’homme, et alors qu’il observa ce qu’il tenait dedans, il recula de plusieurs pas dans la direction opposée, pointant du doigt l’arme contondante.

\- Pourquoi as tu quelque chose de si dangereux ici ? Demanda-t’il, paniqué.

\- Ne pose pas trop de questions, lui-souffla Sawbuck, il porte toujours son pied de biche, et c’est comme ça, il faut ‘y accoutumé. »

Itchy, se grattant l’arrière de la nuque frénétiquement, trahissant sa nervosité, se calma tout de même un peu. Il questionna alors l’homme portant le pied de biche, qui s’appelait Crowbar -nom qu’il trouva absolument ridicule, mais qu’il imagina était probablement un alias- sur Quarters. L’homme accepta de le laisser parler à son patron, bien qu’Itchy ne lui demandait pas la permission du tout. Il lui indiqua Quarters dans un coin du bar, qui parlait au petit homme violoniste. 

Itchy s’approcha, plein de confiance cette fois ci, convaincu qu’il ne ferait, pour une fois, pas mauvaise première impression. Mais alors qu’il se tenait derrière Quarters, l’homme semblait faire plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur, surtout en comparaison au bonhomme lui parlant, qui se tenait en face de lui. Ce dernier ne semblait absolument pas contrarié que Quarters ne lui réponde pas, il continuait simplement à parler de la performance du soir, lui faisant un compte rendu des bénéfices. Itchy se racla la gorge, ce qui attira l’attention du petit homme. D’une voix terriblement aiguë, il le salua.   
« Bonjour l’ami ! Commença-t’il, comme la plupart des autres qu’il avait rencontré. T’es nouveau ici, pas vrai ? Que nous veux tu ?  
\- Je suis Itchy, je suis le nouveau locataire et votre voisin ! Je venais voir Quarters. »  
Quarters se tourna en direction du jeune homme, le scrutant de bas en haut, analysant jusqu’à sa structure cellulaire -du moins, c’est ce que Itchy pensait-. Il hocha la tête, comme s’il lui demandait ce qu’il voulait.   
« Oui ! Alors voilà…, commença-t’il nerveusement, je suis tromboniste, et je suis capable de jouer quelques autres instruments, comme la trompette ou le cor : je ne viens pas vous dire que votre musique n’est pas intéressante, mais je pense qu’avec des cuivres, ça serait un peu plus sympa, qu’en dites vous ?   
\- Laisse tomber mon pauvre ! On ne sait pas qui tu es, reviens dans quelques semaines pour le poste. »  
Quarters ne commenta pas la réponse de son ami, et se retourna à nouveau avant de partir vers les toilettes.   
« Moi c’est Clover, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Sans rancune, n’est-ce pas ? » dit-il, tendant la main vers Itchy, que celui-ci serra. Il secoua la tête, certes déçu de cette réponse, qui d’ailleurs était terriblement malpolie, mais compréhensif, notamment parce que Clover lui avait dit qu’il avait tout de même une chance dans quelques semaines. 

Il passa le reste de la soirée à boire, à discuter avec tout le monde. Cans lui présenta plusieurs personnes : Stitch, qui était ami avec Crowbar qu’il avait déjà vu plutôt, c’était l’homme au look patibulaire avec des cicatrices partout sur le visage et probablement sur le reste du corps ; Fin et Trace, apparemment les gérants du bar et des sortes de magiciens, Itchy n’avait plus les idées assez claires pour comprendre ce dont ils parlaient. Cans était parti pendant sa conversation avec les deux lascars, il s’était donc retrouvé tout seul lorsqu’ils étaient reparti travailler.   
C’est alors que Crowbar s’approcha de lui à nouveau, lui posant la main sur l’épaule.   
« Hep mon gars, c’est l’heure de rentrer, t’es encore un peu jeune pour rester si tard. »  
Itchy observa sa montre : il était en effet trois heures passée, et alors qu’il découvrait à quel point il était tard, il bailla et se leva de son siège de bar. Crowbar lui proposa de le raccompagner au bâtiment, ce qu’il accepta. 

Sur le chemin du retour, Crowbar lui avait posé plusieurs questions sur lui, mais il répondait majoritairement sans réfléchir ; il faisait étonnamment confiance à l’homme au pied de biche, et lui racontait donc pourquoi il était venu ici, ce qui le passionnait, ce qu’il pensait de la politique actuelle, toute sorte de choses. Crowbar l’écoutait attentivement, mais ne faisait qu’acquiescer au charabia que lui déballait Itchy, à moitié endormi et adouci par l’alcool.   
Enfin arrivé à l’immeuble, au deuxième étage, Crowbar salua Itchy, lui souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée avant de rentrer dans l’appartement numéroté au sept, qui lui, possédait une porte de couleur pourpre.

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière Crowbar, une légère douleur vint frapper Itchy au niveau de sa tête, comme si il eu une vision. Comme un chapeau, de forme triangulaire, portant le même chiffre et la même couleur que la porte, apparu dans son esprit. Un chapeau comme jamais il n’en avait jamais vu. Après quelques instants, il décida de retourner dans sa chambre pour cogiter, mais principalement pour se reposer. Le lendemain était un samedi, il aurait tout le temps pour récupérer.

Cette soirée avait été pleine de rencontres : le groupe de musique -et le fait que Doze en faisait partie-, les patrons du bar, Quarters et Clover, ainsi que les autres musiciens, Crowbar et Sawbuck qui avait l’air d’être les plus amicaux, tandis que Stitch semblait assez dangereux. Il avait pu revoir ses amis Eggs et Biscuits, et bien qu’ils ne soient que voisins, Itchy se sentaient à l’aise à les appeler ses amis. Il sentait une sorte de proximité avec chacun des hommes qu’il avait rencontré ce soir là, quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait expliquer, mais qui semblait les lier, quelque chose qui était assurément de grande importance dans l’ordre cosmique des choses. 

Itchy ricana à ces pensées qu’il considérait plus qu’idiotes, ne croyant absolument pas à toutes ces sciences non exactes qui marchent avec les étoiles, les cadavres d’animaux, ou tout type de choses qui le faisait grimacer rien que d’y penser. Enfin allongé sur son lit, Itchy soupira bruyamment, et sans même se changer, s’endormit profondément.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère être capable de tenir une longueur comme ça. Dans tous les cas, je sais à peu près ce que je vais faire sur les prochains chapitres, peut être même la fin. C'est du vent de toute façoon donc je verrai bien comment je ferais avancer l'histoire.


End file.
